Happy Endings
by In Love with Books
Summary: Harry's POV After the war is over Ginny and Harry are married. Living together they find out what it means to be a family. H/G, R/H. R&R Please!


Obviously I do not own any of JKR's characters. If I did the epilogue would have been written like this…. Although. I do agree with her on her pairings. So if you are a Hermione/Draco fan or some other random thing like that, I wouldn't bother. Ron belongs with Hermione, as Ginny belongs with Harry.

Epilogue

It was a sunny, summer day sitting out on the grass in the backyard. There was a nice breeze ruffling through Harry's already messy hair, and he was laid back on a blanket relaxing, Harry was enjoying his day off from work, far from the Auror office. He tried to remember the last day he wasn't off trying to "save" people from dark and evil things, or so everybody else thought, he still didn't understand why people made such a fuss over him, and he suddenly remembered. Of course, it was his wedding day one year ago.

He remembered how beautiful Ginny had been that day. He hardly believed he deserved her, but try telling her that. She was just as fiery as he remembered her Mum being when she was upset with Fred and George. Everything had gone according to plan, but poor Mrs. Weasly still wandered around like everything was going to explode if she did not watch it carefully enough. She still had not forgotten Bill and Fleur's wedding, and vowed that nothing would ruin their special day on her watch. But Mr. Weasly was a whole different story. His little girl, the youngest of the Weasly bunch, was getting married. What could you expect? But he had told Harry, "I would rather it be you, than anyone else."

He chuckled as he thought about how Ron and Hermione had been. They were both been in one of their "moods", and so when Ron suddenly burst out at the wedding party table, "HERMIONE WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" They had all been quite surprised. Harry himself didn't think that Ron would even begin to think about asking that particular question for another year… (Really because of nerves over anything else, it had taken him seven years for him to tell Hermione he liked her.) But of course Hermione said yes, she loved his random little outbursts. And to think they are about to have a baby now in a couple of days, Rose Mary Weasly, was going to be her name.

Harry suddenly was brought back to the present as Ginny shut the sliding glass door and walked to the blanket he was sitting on. "I wondered where you went," Ginny said.

"Well I thought you had the whole situation under control, so I figured once you had the baby down for a nap, we could sit out here and relax."

It turns out Harry was not a big fan of changing little James Sirius Potter's diapers. So as soon as he heard "the cry" he was out of there.

Ginny giggled. "Of course you thought I had it under control, you were about to have to change James's diaper and you knew it."

"Well yeah, you're not angry are you?

Ginny looked at him with her blazing eyes. "No I'm not angry. How could I be, you look too cute when you're guilty."

Harry laughed to himself. She knew him too well. He had been thinking about little James, while he was laying here on the blanket. He looked just like Harry. His messy black hair, goofy grin, and Little James was even lucky enough to share Lily Potters deep green eyes with him.

"But you did miss a rather important phone call."

Harry wondered who would call; he had just talked to Ron and Hermione a couple of hours ago. Hermione was fine, a little grumpy about how her tummy kept getting in the way, but fine, and in the middle of packing her things for the stay in the hospital. If Hermione was going in to labor now, it was going to be hectic. And Ron does not handle hectic very well.

"Who was it?"

"Well it was Neville of course; did you forget he was going to call today? He told me that the Board of Governors decided to hire him as the next Herbology Teacher at Hogwarts. And that he and Luna were expecting a baby!" You could tell Ginny could hardly wait to get the last sentence out. She had always thought they would get together when we got out of school.

"Wow!" Harry knew it wouldn't be long before that happened. They had just gotten married about two months ago. And Luna had been quite ready to start a family then.

"Yeah, can you believe that almost everybody that we went to Hogwarts with is now married with at least one kid?"

"No not really. It's kind of weird when you put it like that." Harry had just read in the _Daily Prophet_ that Draco and Pansy Malfoy had a little boy a couple of weeks ago. Scorpius they called him. What a name.

"Umm speaking of people with kids…"

"What is it?" Ginny had not seen Harry stumble like this since the night he proposed to her.

"Well I heard from my cousin Dudley today." Harry had in fact been shocked to hear that it was Dudley on the other side of the phone line. He had not spoken with any of the Dursleys since the day they had left to go into hiding before the war.

"Bloody hell…. You're kidding me?" Ginny was just as shocked as Harry was.

"No I'm not. He asked me how I had been, and I said "Well good I guess, how are you?" "He told me that he was married and has one three-year old boy named Derick Dursley, and he has a little girl on the way."

"What made him call you?"

"Well he said that he felt really bad about how he had treated me when we were younger and that he hoped that his parent's actions hadn't completely ruined my life."

Now it was Ginny's turn to say "Wow."

"And what's even funnier is Dudley said that he wouldn't allow his kids to be near Vernon and Petunia because they were so protective. He didn't want them to turn out like that."

"I think he made a very good decision. I'm sure that it broke their hearts though… Not being able to see their only grandchildren."

"What, are you feeling sorry for them?" Harry wondered.

"No, just curious." Ginny was good at backtracking.

Harry chuckled. "I was just kidding. I wondered that too, about Petunia and Vernon being upset, but Dudley told me that he still allowed them to visit for a little while. Just not stay over or anything."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, it was just really weird talking to him like that…"

"I bet."

Harry decided it was time to change the subject. He was ready to let the Dursleys slip back into the past. He knew now that they were ok and he was ready to let go.

"I think Teddy is going to come over tomorrow for a visit, if that's ok." Harry asked because he knew Ginny's hands were full with their baby already. He didn't want to give her something else to worry about.

"Harry James Potter, you don't even have to ask me that. He is welcome here whenever he needs us, or you I should say." She said with a frown that moved to a grin by the end of the sentence.

Harry loved it when Teddy came to visit them. He reminded him so much of Lupin and Tonks it almost hurt. He was quite the funny kid; he just had one of those personalities a person had to like. Unfortunately he did pick up Tonk's clumsiness. Harry had to move the umbrella stand 

from the entrance hall because every time Teddy came over he would run smack into it. But he was glad that Lupin had made him Teddy's godfather, he missed all of them so much.

"Ok, it's settled then."

"I better go check on James." As Ginny went to get up Harry caught her.

"Have you heard anything from George lately?"

Ginny frowned, "No I haven't but I'm sure mum has. He talks to her a lot."

Harry didn't think George would still run the Joke shop after Fred had died, but he had opened it up again saying that "if he didn't Fred was likely to come back and haunt him." Harry laughed unwillingly; he knew George was probably right. They had all wondered if Fred would choose the ghost path after death, but he must have been afraid of the scorning he would get from Mrs. Weasly, which probably could have woke the dead. Yes, it was a very good idea for Fred just to go on.

He lied down and waited for Ginny to return from checking on James. It didn't feel like he had been there very long, but he heard a whisper in his ear, "Don't you even think about going to sleep on me." Ginny was back, wrapping her arms around him, but he hadn't even heard her approach.

Harry turned so he could see her face. "I was just resting until you got back." And he bent so he could kiss her silky lips. What he wasn't ready for was Ginny's reaction, she kissed him with so much passion that it made him dizzy. Ginny pulled his face to hers and ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Do you know that I am the luckiest man on earth?" He said against her lips.

"Yes I do." And she looked at him as if she had the whole world in her arms.

"Happy Anniversary Ginny."

"I love you Harry."

And then they both leaned forward so they could begin another kiss that was likely to leave them outside for awhile, hoping their neighbors were not like Harry's nosy Aunt Petunia.


End file.
